


THE LATECOMER

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Together
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Summary: 一个关于shaw晚归的脑洞，正剧向。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 9





	THE LATECOMER

Shaw累的要死。  
Shaw今天跟了一个精力旺盛的号码，这家伙早上把妹子送去上班，然后跑去做水疗，下午去另一个妹子家吃饭，然后一晚上跑了四个酒吧，最可恶的是，这个号码和Reese的号码出现了部分重合。所以当Reese解决了他的号码时，Shaw的号码也消除了危机。这意味着，Shaw白白跟了一天。  
Shaw已经连续很多天得到这种精力旺盛的号码了。Shaw让TM别总用工作打扰Root，她还在修养毕竟。不知道这算不算TM的报复。  
Shaw回到家的时候，小疯子早就睡了，客厅里留了一盏暖光灯，Shaw还是喜欢冷光其实，但是不得不承认Root的审美总能给这个屋子带来柔和的情调。  
从前独居的时候，劳累一天的Shaw一定会半用钥匙开半用脚踹的打开门，把衣服从门口一直扔到卧室，然后倒头就睡。  
但现在她蹑手蹑脚的，丝毫不像自己平时的作风。  
她轻轻的把除了内衣以外的所有衣服都脱了下来，然后直接扔进了水池里，她躲洗手间的隔间里偷听号码打电话的时候说不定会在衣服上蹭上些什么奇怪的脏东西，比如说体液什么的。  
Shaw没洁癖，她只是不想把这些在街上粘上的脏东西弄到床上，是Root可能会光着身子躺上去的床上。  
Shaw其实还想洗个澡，但这该死的屋子小到浴室的门正对着卧室，水流声一定会把那个小疯子吵醒的。所以顶级特工只是轻手轻脚的到客厅把那小灯关了，然后又轻手轻脚的走回了卧室。  
这家伙一定又是玩着玩着电脑困了之后倒头就睡，电脑放在床边的地板上甚至没合上，窗帘都没拉，月光和纽约城永远都不会熄灭的灯光照进屋子里，照在那个，长得很好看的，Shaw很喜欢的，黑客的脸上，熟睡的轮廓随着窗外划过的车灯变得清晰又模糊。  
自从心脏中了一枪之后，Root变得像个小孩子，很容易劳累，很容易困倦，时常是吃完晚饭等Shaw处理完号码回家的时候，在沙发上听着新闻就会睡着。Shaw作为一个医学生，还是坚信Root只是通过睡眠在缓慢的恢复而已。  
黑客修长的四肢摊在床上，让Shaw不知道自己应该如何躺下。  
“也许躺一半”Shaw心里想着，明早一定要和这家伙反应一下该死的床铺分配问题。既然这屋里只有一张床，既然他们俩必然要睡一张床。  
SHaw只是轻轻的坐到床边，然后避开那家伙修长的四肢躺好，床铺只是不可避免的微小的振动了一下。  
于是问题再次出现了，这小疯子只给shaw留了这么一小角被子，shaw很困惑自己应该盖哪。  
但是Root已经醒了，她睡得很轻，或许说，她并不想睡着，只是她的精力大不如前，她当然会等着shaw回来。  
于是Shaw又变得像个小孩子，被睡眼惺忪的，没完全清醒的root搂进怀里。看着那家伙搂着自己一秒又陷入沉睡，呼吸平稳的像Bear。  
“这次才是真的要睡觉了。”Shaw心里想着，把root背后的被子向上拉了拉。


End file.
